Portable ambulatory medical devices have proved useful for treating patients with medical conditions that require continuous monitoring and/or treatment. One example of such a portable ambulatory medical device is a device that involves the delivery of fluids. There are many applications in academic, industrial, and medical fields, as well as others, that involve devices capable of accurately and controllably delivering fluids, including liquids and gases, that have a beneficial effect when administered in known and controlled quantities. This is particularly true in the medical field, where treatments for many patients include the administration of a known amount of a substance at predetermined intervals. For example, the treatment of diabetes involves just such a regimented dosage of medicaments such as insulin. In addition, diabetes is one of a few medical indications wherein the patients routinely administer the medicament to themselves by a subcutaneous modality, such as a hypodermic syringe injection or by an ambulatory infusion pump. As such, providing a patient with the means to safely, reliably, and comfortably administer required doses of medication such as, e.g., insulin, may be particularly important in order to facilitate patient compliance and accurate treatment of the condition.
Ambulatory infusion pumps have been developed for the administration of medicaments such as insulin for those diagnosed with both type I and type II diabetes. These pumps offer an alternative to multiple daily injections of insulin by an insulin syringe or an insulin pen. They also allow for continuous insulin therapy. In addition, some ambulatory infusion devices can include data collection and storage mechanisms, which allow a diabetic patient/user and/or a caregiver (e.g., doctor, health care worker, family member, and so forth) to easily monitor and adjust insulin intake. The infusion device may be powered by a rechargeable battery that requires periodic recharging.
Ambulatory medical devices may include a keypad, buttons, and/or touchscreen with a display on which symbols may be displayed and from which inputs may be received for operation of the device. A series of display screens or windows may be displayed on the touchscreen, showing alphanumeric text and symbols and providing menu screens through which the user can control operation of the device and receive information regarding the device and its operation, history, settings, interaction with the user, and the like. User interaction, such as by touching the alphanumeric text and symbols, provides user input and facilitates navigation through the menu screens and selection of the device functions.
With the advancement of medical devices and the increasing complexity of the user interfaces, some users may experience difficulty interacting with the user interface of the device, such as, for example, when entering inputs to operate the device. It is desirable to reduce the number of user errors and minimize the consequences of such errors. One difficulty users can experience, particularly when interacting with touch screen user interfaces, is the accidental touch of adjacent buttons/icons. A unique complication that may be present with respect to diabetic users for ambulatory insulin pumps is that these users may build up calluses on the tips of their fingers as a result of repeated blood glucose testing. Such calluses may be especially problematic for the operation of capacitive-based touch screen pump configurations. For example, calluses may prevent or hinder the transfer of energy that the capacitive screens use to receive input, thus preventing or hindering proper use of the touch screen to control the pump by the user.
To compensate for such difficulties in operation and provide improved user interface configurations, it is common in user interface research to observe and record the user inputs for performing a given task. One of the primary methods employed to aid this analysis is the use of external video cameras to record the user input over a period of time. The resulting data analysis can be tedious, as the analysis requires, e.g., comparison of the recorded touch sequence to an ideal task sequence. Any deviation from the expected task pathway may be noted as user error. Analysis of such deviations is then used as a design input to improve the accuracy of the human interface input.
Ambulatory infusion pumps with user interlaces implemented and incorporated therein enable the patient to administer the medicament, such as insulin, to themselves. For proper operation by a user of the device, it is important that the user be adequately trained with regard to the device operation. Some users, including patients and/or caregivers, may not be adept at operating such pumps, even if they are designed for simplicity and ease of use, and may require training to ensure proper operation of the device and efficacious treatment of their medical condition. Users, including patients and/or caregivers, may experience further complications with particular devices, such as insulin delivery systems, because each individual user responds uniquely to a given insulin dosage and rate of dosage. Such devices often require training so the patient does not over-medicate or under-medicate in myriad unique “real life” scenarios. Thus, with the rapid advancement and proliferation of such portable ambulatory medical devices, there is an associated need for increased training and clinician support.
Current trends in the delivery of health care are toward reduced patient medical support and, for operation of devices such as ambulatory medicament pumps, reduced training of users. This reduction is due in part to the overloading of health care resources such as hospitals, medical professionals, and caregivers, increasing financial limitations for access to medical care, rising healthcare costs, and a shortage of well-trained clinicians and caregivers.
In view of the discussion above, there is a need for systems and methods to more effectively train users, including patients and caregivers, for efficacious operation of ambulatory medical devices to accommodate each individual patient with unique circumstances and responses to therapy and to do so with reduced support from clinicians and others, including, e.g., representatives from the manufacturer of such ambulatory medical devices (such as field clinical support personnel, customer service representatives, certified diabetes educators (CDEs), sales representatives, etc.).
In view of the discussion above, there is also a need for systems and methods to improve the accuracy, efficiency and capability of the user interface system beyond the recording and play back analysis methods currently used in touch interface development.